


Валера навсегда

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы G — PG-13 (2019) [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Poetry, Валера!AU, Хуеплед
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Тяжёлая жизнь Валеры тяжела.





	Валера навсегда

**Author's Note:**

> Всем Валерам посвящается.

Ничего не выходит. Опять не ладится.  
Мир жесток и суров без меры:  
Все имеют тебя и хватают за задницу.  
Перестать бы, но ты — Валера.

Перестать бы, но вот проклятье:  
Твои ноги разводятся сами.  
И ты плачешь: «Пожалуйста, хватит»,  
Только между твоими словами

Вечно скрытые смыслы находят,  
А протест — объявляется бредом!  
Велерийский синдром не проходит.  
Ах, родился бы ты Хуепледом...

Впрочем, это тебя не спасло бы:  
Там хватает своей тошноты,  
От которой любого коробит.  
Жизнь — дерьмо. И неважно, кто ты.


End file.
